Crowns
by Kagetora no Tsume
Summary: Post Wonderland, Ana and Will have a moment to themselves to fool around before they are expected in court. Some cute stuff between the two.


"I'm starting to see what you like about this crown so much, Ana," Will's voice calls as she's rummaging around in her wardrobe for something to wear. His statement is rather out of the blue and she pauses, waist deep in gowns, and turns her head to get a glimpse of what exactly he is talking about. She cannot see him from where she is, however, so she grabs the first outfit that comes to hand and extracts herself from the wardrobe to see what Will is up to.

He is on the far side of the room, standing barefoot in front of her full-length mirror with her gold and ruby tiara balanced atop his head. It is far too small for him, delicate and feminine in a way that he can't quite pull off, but he is grinning like a fool as he strikes what she supposes must be his idea of a 'regal' pose in the mirror.

She watches him in silence for a moment, unable to think of anything to say as Will strikes another pose, this one staring haughtily down the bridge of his nose.

"Will...? Is that my crown?" she asks at last, feeling the corners of her mouth begin to quirk up.

He turns to face her with a huge, lopsided grin on his face.

"I look bloody _fantastic_ in it!"

"You look bloody _foolish_ in it," she corrects, trying to hide a smile and failing. Laying the dress over the back of a chair, she crosses the room to him, one hand held out. "Here, give it back. You've got your own crown, and mine is far too small for your head."

"I don't bloody think so," he says, reaching up to pin the gold tiara to his head and taking a step back, "Mine is just gold, doesn't have any fancy jewels or anything on it. I plan on wearing _this_ crown to court today and you can't stop me."

Anastasia pouts up at him for a second before standing on her tiptoes and making a grab for the crown, but Will leans back quickly and her fingers don't even brush the surface. She tries another grab, taking a step toward him as she does and splaying her hand on his chest to help her balance, but Will manages to once again duck out of her grasp before she can get the crown. His arm circles around her waist and she is left reaching hopelessly as he lifts the crown up over his head. He is a good few inches taller than her, and without her heels on and his arm keeping her from jumping for it, her crown is out of her reach.

Will laughs at her sour expression, his eyes shining, and Ana gives him her sweetest smile before waving her hand and using magic to pull the crown into her grasp. Now it is his turn to gape at her in surprise, and Anastasia bursts out laughing, taking a step backwards out of his arms and turning to run.

She barely gets halfway across the room before Will's arms are around her middle and he is picking her up, spinning her around in a circle as their laughter echoes off the stonework. Just as she starts to get dizzy he sets her back on her feet and leans close to peck a kiss to her cheek. She places a hand against his neck before he can move away and turns to lean their foreheads together.

"You know, if you want, we can put some jewels in your crown too. I'm sure we have some in the treasury somewhere," she shrugs, a smile still playing on her lips. Will chuckles and gives her another quick kiss, taking the crown from her hands and placing it gently atop her head.

"I'll consider it."

They stand in one another's arms for a moment longer, completely relaxed and smiling for the first time in what's felt like years. Ana caresses Will's cheek, thinking again how lucky she is to have him back, to have regained his love. He leans into her touch, watching her with so much devotion that she feels herself start to blush.

"You should probably get dressed, Your Majesty," she teases him, playing with the string tie at the neck of his blouse "you're expected in court soon."

"I don't see _you_ getting ready," he counters.

She quirks an eyebrow, glancing over toward her wardrobe and the dress she left draped over the back of a chair. A click of her fingers and a swirl of smoke later she is ready, dressed and with her hair done up in a bun, crown still resting perfectly atop her head.

"I already am," she smirks.

"Now that's just bloody cheating," he mutters, reaching up and beginning to pull pins from her hair. Anastasia tilts her head questioningly as blonde locks fall to obscure her vision. "I like your hair better down," he says after a few seconds as means of explanation, and she laughs softly.

Anastasia tries her best not to fidget as Will carefully takes down her bun, running his fingers through her hair to smooth it back off her face.

"Does it feel weird?" he asks, playing with her loose curls, "The magic, I mean. When you...you know. Stuff." He waves an arm about in the air as if to elaborate, and Anastasia giggles.

"If you want to find out, I could get you ready too, so we're not late."

Will hesitates for a second, and Anastasia sobers up her giggly mood sharply, hoping that she hasn't crossed some kind of line. Will has never been a fan of magic, and it wouldn't be the first time that her casual use of it would have thrown him off. But to her relief, he flashes her a big grin.

"What the hell, why not."

He takes a step back, feet planted firmly on the ground and arms held out wide, bracing himself.

"Ready when you are!"

"Hold still," she says, biting her bottom lip and waving her hand. Will watches the swirling smoke in wonder, seemingly entranced until it clears.

"Oi!"

Anastasia doubles over, giggling helplessly as Will's hands shoot to cover his crotch and he flushes red, glancing at the clothing that he had been wearing, now folded neatly at the foot of the bed.

"Bit chilly in here. You mind?" he asks, and she waves her hand again, dressing him in formal wear that matches her gown. She barely has time to straighten up before she is in Will's arms and he is running his fingers along her sides, poking and prodding. She lets out a small shriek and squirms to get away, but Will has the upper hand and doesn't stop tickling her until she's gasping for breath.

"Bloody trickster, you are..." he growls playfully, pressing kisses to her neck. His hands settle on her hips and he allows her a few seconds to catch her breath before he kisses her on the lips, slow and sweet. She reaches up to capture his face in her hands, pulling him closer, and smiles into his kiss as he chuckles.

They all but leap apart when someone clears their throat from the doorway, and Anastasia turns to find Tweedle standing with his back to them, staring rather purposefully at the ceiling.

"Sorry to interrupt, your Majesties, but you are being asked for in court," he relays, glancing back over his shoulder hesitantly.

"Thank you, darling," she replies, catching Will's hand. "We'll be there in just a moment."

Tweedle nods and scurries off to relay her message, and Ana turns to Will. Her lover raises a single eyebrow as their gazes meet.

"So...should we tell him at some point that he doesn't have to act all scandalized whenever he sees us kissing?" Will asks, one eyebrow quirked.

"No... it's _far_ too much fun watching him squirm," she replies, biting her lip to hold back a laugh as she glances after Tweedle. "Besides, I'm pretty sure he was there long enough to see you nude."

"Bloody hell," Will mutters, burying his flushed cheeks in his hands as Anastasia tries to bite back a laugh.

"I was only joking, Will, your dignity is safe."

"Thank goodness for that," he announces, straightening up and brushing imaginary wrinkles out of his clothes. Anastasia smoothes out his collar and then runs her hands down her sides, making sure the corset top she is wearing is sitting correctly.

"Well, Your Majesty," Will says in his best 'formal' voice, offering her his arm, "I believe you are expected in court."

"_We_ are expected in court," she corrects him with a smile, looping her arm through his. "Don't think you're getting out of this."

"Wouldn't dream of it."


End file.
